1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display and a method of manufacturing the same in which stability and reliability of a display panel assembly are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLED display emits light by energy which is generated when excitons, which are generated when electrons and holes are coupled within the organic emission layer, fall from an exited state to a ground state, thereby forming an image.
Therefore, because the OLED display (unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD)) has self-luminance characteristics and does not require a separate light source, the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Furthermore, because the OLED display represents high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance and a high reaction speed, the OLED display has been in the spotlight as the next generation display device for portable electronic devices.
In general, the OLED display includes a display panel assembly in which the organic light emitting diodes are formed and a printed circuit board (PCB) which is electrically connected to the display panel assembly through a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). Furthermore, the OLED display also includes a support member for supplementing mechanical strength and stability of the display panel assembly by coupling to the display panel assembly, and a cover window for covering one surface of the display panel assembly which displays an image.
In the display panel assembly, the cover window is generally disposed separate by a predetermined separation space from the display panel assembly. Light which is emitted from the display panel assembly is emitted to the outside via the separation space and the cover window. Therefore, there is a problem in that visibility of an image which is displayed by the OLED display is deteriorated due to a difference in refractive indexes of the cover window and the separation space, deterioration of a refractive index due to the separation space, and reflection of light occurring in the cover window and a display panel assembly surface.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that an entire thickness of the OLED display becomes large due to the separation space between the cover window and the display panel assembly.
The above information disclosed in this section is provided only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.